A Chance Encounter
by Christina Hilt
Summary: Two friends meet in Diagon Alley and enjoy each other's company. WARNING: Slash. One-shot.


I put their names in the story info, but if you didn't notice that, try to figure out who they are before they use their names!

 **WARNING: This is SLASH i.e. male/male pairing**! Don't like it? Don't read it!

**Please R/R**

* * *

 **A Chance Encounter**

I don't quite know how it happened, that I found myself in his room. We had met in Diagon Alley and started chatting and things had just moved from there. We had been laughing and catching up as we drifted through the street – stopping to look in windows and wandering in, to browse. I had always admired him from a distance – his looks, his style, his slim body – but had never had the courage to talk to him before. We'd spoken occasionally, yes, but never really talked. He had come up to me and shaken my hand warmly as he saw me, and it felt wonderful to be chatting like good friends.

He suggested a drink, and we stopped at the Leaky Cauldron where he was staying – taking a table in the corner, where we could talk. Our legs brushed slightly, under the table, and we pulled back, hesitantly, but the next time it happened, we allowed them to rest together. Our eyes met for a moment, and I looked away, nervously, but I couldn't help noticing the way that our fingers brushed past each other as we chinked our glasses together.

I said something – I don't remember what – and he laughed, touching my hand. He partly pulled away, but our fingers still kept a slight contact. His fingertips faintly moved, stoking my hand, and this time I did not look away as our eyes met. We were discussing books, and he said he had one I would be interested in that I could borrow – it was in his room. We both knew that the conversation was about something else entirely, but as I stepped into his room, we maintained the façade for a few moments longer. He closed the door softly behind us, and handed me the book he had mentioned. I studied it intently, without seeing it at all, as he moved behind me to read over my shoulder. As his hand touched my waist, I felt my knees go weak. His very breath seemed to have a tremendous effect on me. I turned to face him, letting the book fall to the table, and I gazed up at him, into those beautiful eyes.

"Oliver," he whispered. "May I kiss you?" I had not been kissed often, and I was nervous – what if he thought I was no good? – but I simply nodded. His lips were tender on mine, and his hand reached up to touch my cheek. It was a gentle kiss, then he drew back, studying my face. Finally, I found my courage and moved closer to kiss him again. This time, our lips parted and our tongues met. Our arms encircled each other and we pressed together as we kissed. I reached up and pulled at the band in his hair, releasing the pony-tail to allow his flaming red hair to flow freely.

"Bill," his name sounded heavenly on my lips, "I've never done this before."

He smiled at me. "Don't worry," his voice was warm and comforting. "We'll just relax and take things slow."

We undressed each other slowly, exploring each other's bodies as we did so. I had tried to picture him like this many times before, but the reality was so much more beautiful than I could have imagined. His skin was pale and smooth, and I slid my hands over it, wanting to stroke every part of him. I kissed him – his back, his shoulders, his chest – and let myself be intoxicated by the smell of his skin.

His hair flowed over my shoulders as he gently laid me down on the bed, kissing my neck and making me quiver with pleasure at the feel of his lips on my body. Gentle fingers stroked my cheek, then moved downwards, over my stomach, to stroke my erection with tender, tingling touches.

This was all so new, but felt so right – I had never been naked with anyone before – but somehow this felt so comfortable and natural. I was nervous, but trusted this man so completely that nothing he did could be wrong. His fingers were making me shiver as they moved over me in gentle strokes. I let out a sigh, and he gazed into my face. "Is this okay, Oliver?" he asked me softly.

"It's perfect," I told him. "I'm just a bit nervous. No-one has ever touched me like this before."

He kissed me. "I'm glad. Don't worry – I won't hurt you, I promise."

With a gentle kiss to my lips, he then moved downwards, making my stomach jolt as he placed tender kisses on my abdomen. As his lips touched my erection, I could hardly breathe. He was so tender and loving with his tongue's caresses, that I could barely tell whether I wanted to scream or weep in ecstasy. In my excitement at my first time, it didn't take long at all before my body was beyond my own control, and I was climaxing into his warmth. He held me in his mouth until my quivering had died, and I lay trembling beneath his touch.

"That was so - - - perfect," I whispered. I never imagined it could be like that. Nothing in my life had ever felt so true and yet unreal at the same time.

He moved back up my body and I wrapped my arms around him. His warm breath touched my neck, and his kisses played with my ear. "Turn over," he whispered, barely audibly. I was terrified, but incredibly excited. It was what I wanted, but dreaded – what I had imagined many times, always with Bill's face in my mind, but what scared me more than anything had ever done.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes. "If you don't want to, that's okay," he said, softly. "I know that this must be frightening."

His words gave me the reassurance I needed, as I felt my body telling me that I couldn't stop this now. I wanted him more than anything I had ever wanted, and I knew that he would not hurt me.

I kissed his cheek, and turned over, underneath him. His breath on my back was warm and sensual, making my body want him more and more.

"Just relax," he murmured softly to me. "If you want to stop, tell me and I will. I promise. There is no way that I could ever hurt you." As he pushed into me, my mind seemed to explode with thoughts. There was pain, yes, but it was somehow unbelievable pleasure at the same time. He moved slowly, pushing gently inside, then withdrawing, pushing again, and drawing back. Nothing I had ever experienced could have prepared me for the sensations he led me through. I was alive for the first time, and knew that I needed his touch more than I needed air in my lungs.

He breathed out my name as he thrust deeply into me, holding me tight and shuddering to a climax. Staying inside me, he kissed the back of my neck. "That was incredible," he breathed. "You are so perfect!"

We lay like that for a long time, his weight on my back, and his breathing deep. A long time later, he moved, drawing the bed's covers from underneath me, and covering us both as he lay beside me. With his arms around me, we drifted into sleep, and I snuggled into his warmth, knowing that this was where I belonged.


End file.
